Dragonball Vs: Episode 9 of 40 -Extended Episode-
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: So it seems Goku and Vegeta feel ready to beat Chains. But will they beat Chains or will Chains become too much to handle? Let's find out in this episode of Dragonball Vs. (Also Author's note for my future updates.)


**Goku and Vegeta vs Chains Round 2 -Extended- Part 1**

**Author's Note: Double update as I'm going to be inactive for 3 weeks hiatus, possibly more than 3 weeks. If the updates becomes slow then I apologise. Thanks for the views and the alerts guys. I hope I'm doing a good job so far.**

_Next day Goku and Vegeta were eating alot of food at dinner time. Twister was eating slowly. Twister was eating at Bulma's house with Goku and Vegeta. Twister was still wearing the saiyan armour. There was a loud explosion at the wasteland. Goku and Vegeta felt a huge power level coming from the wasteland. They both went to check what that was. They saw it was Chains. Vegeta rushed towards him and landed in front of him with a smug grin._

**Chains: **_He frowned at Vegeta. _What are you doing here? Didn't you learned your lesson last time pathetic saiyan!?

**Vegeta: **Oh I'm sorry... did I ruin your little party? _He's smirking at Chains. _Time to show you when you mess with the prince of all saiyans.

**Goku: **_He landed behind Vegeta. _Hey come on. It's my turn. You had your turn last time.

**Vegeta: **Stay out of this Kakarrot. Me and Mr. Chains here has got some disagreement to handle. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Vegeta charged up to Super Saiyan Blue. He then smirked more at Chains as it wasn't ascended blue. _Your turn.

**Chains: **_He sighed and viciously frowned at Vegeta. _You honestly think you can beat me? So be it. _He charged up to purple angel like aura. Chains was wearing another power suppressor to prevent from going full power. _You honestly think you can beat me? You really are a glutton for punishment. What do you sense from the last time you lost?

**Vegeta: **My pride. _He smirked at Chains in a threatening manner. _AAAAAAAAAARRRGH! _He lunged at Chains and started punching him viciously. Chains blocked. Chains was getting pushed back a little bit. Vegeta was smirking. _YOU SEEM LIGHTER FROM THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT! _Vegeta then started punching and kicking him with flurries of hits at Chains. Chains was blocking. Vegeta quickly took the opening and hits Chains in the stomach. Chains felt some pain then he looked at Vegeta. _Feel that? That's the lesson you need to learned. TO NEVER, TAKE ON THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH! _Vegeta went ascended blue. Chains opened his mouth and was surprised at Vegeta's increase in power. _That's the problem... I should've gone ascended blue. _Vegeta started continuing with assault. Chains was trying to defend himself. Vegeta was kicking and punching repeatedly. Chains tried to block all of it. Chains was starting to sweat as Vegeta was making his arms numb. Vegeta teleported behind Chains and kicked him in the back. _HAA! _Chains got hit into the back rock. The rock exploded from impact. He looked at the counter and it was at 0%. Vegeta got angry and just started repeatedly kneeing Chains in the stomach. Chains was spitting out saliva from the pain. He dropped kicked Chains in the air. Vegeta teleported in the air on where Chains was sent packing then he connected his hands together and slammed Chains down to the ground. Chains clenched his teeth and struggled to get up. He looked at Vegeta as he's surprised on the increase of power and strength. _You thought you could handle a prince of all saiyans!? You're wrong. _He teleported down by Chains. _Increase your power. I'm ready to take on the next step. _He was cocky and confident at the same time. _...

**Chains: **_Chains got the remote and increased it to 5%. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! _He let out a blast of huge power. He got up then looked at Vegeta. _That cockyness and your over confidence will be your downfall. _He lunged at Vegeta and tried flurry of kicks and punches but Vegeta was blocking all of them. Alot better than last time. Chains was deeply surprised but he kept going. He grabbed Vegeta's left fist but Vegeta grabbed Chains's arm and then turned around and lobbed him into the ground. Chains's face got stuck into the ground. He quickly broke out then got up as he turned to Vegeta. _YOU BASTARD! _He then increased it 50 percent. _YOU BAAAAASSSSSTAAAAARRRRD! _He increased his power more at max 50%. He frowned at Vegeta super viciously. _HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BODY YOU PATHETIC SHITTY SAIYAN! I'LL KILL YOU SO BADLY THAT YOUR ARMOUR WON'T BE STICKING TO YOUR PATHETIC PUNY BODY THIS TIME! LOTS OF BLOOD WILL BE FLYING EVERYWHERE!

**Vegeta: **The only blood I'll be seeing. Is you tasting the power of a god. _Smirking at Chains as he crossed his arms. _You think you can beat me? I haven't even warmed up yet.

**Chains: **That's cute... because I'm not nowhere near my full power. Without this around my neck. I'd be unstoppable. In fact... the power I'm at yet is puny. So puny that I'm not strong enough to deal with you at this level.

**Vegeta: **Try me... _He lunged at Chains and started hitting and kicking each other. Chains was blocking. He then let out a quick punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta turned away but it wasn't much to seriously hurt Vegeta. Just a little mark. He then looked at Chains with a smile. _Is that the best you got? _Vegeta charged his saiyan aura and started punching and kicking Chains. Chains was still blocking all of his attacks. He punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta closed his eyes but not to the point that it seriously winded him. He smirked at Chains. _You're fast. I can give you that. _He then took the fight seriously. _ But not to the point I'd take you seriously for a second. Give me all of your power.

**Chains: **All of it? Fine. You asked for it! _He destroyed the device then he dropped out of 50% and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His hair was waving around in the huge amount of aura. His muscles grew big then his eyes went purely white. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

**Vegeta: **WHAT!? _He covered his face from the outburst of the huge power that it was slowly blowing Vegeta away. He's shocked at the fact that Chains was charging over 100%. _...

**Chains: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _He charged up to 10000%. He frowned at Vegeta. _...

**Vegeta: **_He opened his mouth and wide eyed at Chains. _This power... it's... it's overwhelming...

**Chains: **Yes... taste it. Feel it. This is the power of a god.

**Goku: **I'M COMING DOWN VEGETA! _He instant transmitted next to Vegeta. _Chains... you're not the only one that has gotten stronger... I TOO HAVE GOTTEN BETTER! _Goku instantly went Super Saiyan Blue and frowned at Chains. _...In fact. I instantly trained last night at the hyperbolic time chamber. So I'm ready! Vegeta... get ready. Because I'm fighting too!

**Vegeta: **DAMN IT KAKARROT! DON'T GET IN THE WAY! _They both charged and started hitting Chains. But it had no effect. _WHAT!? _Chains thumped Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta got blown back from that. To Chains's fist. That counted as full power punch. But it's a weak version of 5000 percent. Vegeta was slammed through five mountains. _ARGH!

**Goku: **_He was shocked and looked back at Vegeta he then frowned at Chains. _KAIO-KEN TIMES FIFTY! _He charged it up at full power then he lunged at Chains quickly and started punching Chains. But it had no effect what so ever. Goku then jumped back. _KA...ME...HA...ME... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He shot it at Chains. It engulfed him and hit him. _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He made it stronger! He stopped and saw that it had no effect on Chains. _What the!? No way!

**Chains: **THIS IS ONLY A FRACTION OF FIVE THOUSAND PERCENT! PATHETIC!

**Vegeta: **_He quickly got up and held his arm in pain. He flew quickly above Chains. He then charged a big bang attack. He pointed it at Chains. _BIG BANG ATTACK! _He shot it at Chains. It hit him but it had no effect. Chains flew at Vegeta and grabbed him by the face. _MRPH! _Chains lobbed Vegeta ultimately quickly to the floor. Vegeta fell down to the floor and coughed out blood. He slowly got up and held his arm in pain. _KAKARROT! _He tried to find him but then he saw quickly Chains choking Goku. He quickly charged at him with a punch and tried punching Chains ultimately quicky. But it had no effect. He turned around and started choking Vegeta too. He laughed as he had them in his grasp in the most demonic and monstrous laugh you can think of. He slammed them together repeatedly then threw them both down to the ground like broken toys. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

**Gohan: **_He instant transmitted down to the waste land and gave Goku and Vegeta senzu beans and both of them a portara earring. _Put them on. Quickly.

**Goku: **_He ate the senzu bean and so did Vegeta. He got angry as he has to fuse again. He puts it on and so did Goku and fused once more again. _...

**Gogeta: **_He charged up to Ascended Super Saiyan Blue. He charged at Chains and they both started punching each other. It was ultimately fast they were both started clashing and flying around each other. Chains blew a beam at Gogeta. Gogeta blocked it quickly. _Why don't you just go 100% like a normal being, huh?

**Chains: **Humph! Fine... _He smirked at Gogeta. But he secretly toned it down to 200%. They both started attacking and kicking each other. _... _Chains was blocking quickly. Chains found an opening and quickly took it. Gogeta took that and quickly exchanged the punch in the face to Chains. Chains got blown back from the punch and slammed down to the floor. He got up and angrily charged it up to 10000%. _I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT TRICK ANYMORE, YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL END THIS RIGHT NOW WITH ONE ATTACK! DON'T THINK YOU'RE BOTH BETTER THAN ME! THIS RIDICULOUS! I SHOULD'VE WON THIS! I DID MORE TRAINING IN FRIEZA'S SHIP! _He flew viciously as Gogeta was smirking in a winning way. Gogeta quickly charged up to kaio-ken times 20 and they both charged at each other. Chains was angrily throwing punches and kicks at 10000% but then Gogeta found an opening at Kaio-Ken times 20. Gogeta took it and punched him in the stomach. Chains was shocked at the punch and he felt a little pain. He was badly winded and tried to yell in pain. But due to the extreme force his voice went quiet as he was trying to yell. Chains felt his stomach as it was in pain and winced. Gogeta smiled at him. Chains angrily looked at Gogeta. Chains quickly took a breath. _YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? I SHOULD'VE HIT YOU AS YOU ARE BY NOW! I BADLY HURT YOU BOTH UNFUSED! WHY IS THE POWER AND STRENGTH SO MUCH DIFFERENT!?

**Gogeta: **What's the matter!? I thought you said you wanted more power! I clearly heard you say you want more power! So we're giving it to you!

**Chains: **NOOOOO! _He lunged at Gogeta but he quickly summoned a ki sword and it peirced Chains's stomach. Chains shockly looked at his stomach on where it was stabbed. He angrily looked at Gogeta very angrily. _...

**Gogeta: **What's wrong!? Is the power too much for you? You should be careful on what you ask for. At the end of the day... power means nothing... _Gogeta made the ki sword disappear then he quickly lunged at Chains with an ultimately hard punch. Chains flew back from the force of the punch and down to the floor badly hurt. Chains dropped out of his pink aura. Gogeta smiled at him as Gogeta charged up a rainbow aura at full power. Chains tried to get up but he was badly hurt and he was very angry about it. _This is the end! _He shot the rainbow ki at Chains. _...

**Chains: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! _Chains was on the floor in a very deep coma. Gogeta was very serious as he looked down at Chains. _...

**Gogeta: **Never think about the power. Think about the training that comes with it.

**Chains: **_He got angry and flipped back up. He quickly recovered from his coma. _YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY POWER AWAY FROM ME! SO I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING WAY FROM YOU! I HAVEN'T LOST YET! OH NO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! _He charged up beyond purple aura and turned into the golden angel form which is the best form in the entire race that Twister is in. Chains was angry. He charged at Gogeta and he was surprised about the instant recovery. He punched Gogeta in the face hard. He got blown back down to the ground. He got up quickly and started punching and kicking Chains. But Chains wasn't playing around and thumped Gogeta in the stomach. Gogeta was shocked about the pain this time as he was far more stronger than before. Then quickly spun kicked Gogeta. He quickly got blown back and onto the floor. _YOU FUCKING SAIYANS! THINK YOU CAN WIN AGAINST ME!? I HAVE FAR MORE POWERS THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE! YOUR ARSENAL OF HAIR COLOUR DOESN'T BOTHER ME! _He viciously clubbed his hands together and slammed Gogeta in the stomach. He was shocked from the pain. Gogeta unfused. Vegeta and Goku were there laying on the floor feeling too weak to stand. _I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU BOTH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME TRANSFORM TO THE POINT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH! _He touched the sides of his head as he tried to stop the thirst of killing. But then he looked at Goku and Vegeta in a psychotic blood thirsty way of he's going to kill them both. _PREPARE! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!

**Vegeta: **_He quickly got up and transformed into super saiyan 2. _SHUT UP PUNK! I THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS WILL KILL YOU! _He started throwing flurries of punch and kicks. Chains was letting Vegeta use up his strength to hit. Vegeta stopped and he was shocked. _WHAT THE!? _Chains punched Vegeta full force. _BLURGH! _He coughed up blood then Chains shot a beam at Vegeta that he got blown back then he lunged at Vegeta as he was flying away. _

_**Chains: **__Vegeta fell to the floor as he was still Super Saiyan 2. Chains picked him up by the hair. He frowned viciously. _HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME USE MY PATHETIC STRONGEST FORM! DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO DIE! HUH!? _He punched Vegeta in the stomach. He opened his eyes wide and yelled in pain. _HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME USE THAT FORM! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! BOTH OF YOU MADE ME USE IT!

**Goku: **_He shot a ki blast at Chains. It had no effect but it was enough for Chains to feel it. _LET GO OF VEGETA THIS INSTANT! YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME! _Chains was beyond angry. He lobbed Vegeta in the floor at full force that he literally dropped out of Super Saiyan 2 in temper. Chains stormed up to Goku. _...

**Chains: **YOU WANT TO GO, HUH!? YOU WANT TO FACE DEATH!? _He flew up to Goku and stood in front of him. _YOUR FALSE SENSE OF POWER IS RUBBISH! _He took a deep breath without warning he shot a beam at Goku as he was yelling. Goku wide eyed and quickly moved out of the way in a slight fright of how powerful that beam was. _I HATE SAIYANS! YOU FILTHY MONKEYS! FRIEZA IS RIGHT! ALL SAIYANS MUST DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! _He charged his golden angel form up then frowned at Goku. He charged at Goku and started punching and kicking him. Goku was trying to block but he failed as the forces of the punches and kicks were unstoppable. Goku was getting hit then he finished it off with a glowing fist. _SPECIAL PUNCH MOVE: DIVINE SMASH! _He was about to use it. Goku looked and he was closing his eyes as he was about to die but then a ki blast stopped the special punch move. _WHAT!? _He looked behind him and saw that it was Gohan. Goku fell to the floor in an almost deathly state. And there stood next to Gohan was Broly. He was unfazed by Chains's power. He laughed and then walked up to Broly. He was smaller than Broly but his power was yet to be feared. _Well, well, well. Another Saiyan monkey?

**Gohan: **You have gone too far Chains. Broly here will help us to put a stop to you! He's stronger than you!

**Chains: **Glad to hear that, Son Gohan! YOU PATHETIC SAIYANS WILL DIE ALONG WITH GOKU AND VEGETA! THEN TWISTER WILL BE NEXT! WHERE IS THAT WIMP, ANYWAY!?

**Gohan: **He's training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Broly, he's all yours.

**Broly: **Got it. _He stood in front of Chains and he was stairing at him in the eyes._ ...

**Chains: **So... you think you can beat me? _He folded his arms with a smile and a smirk. He then looked at Broly. _I'd like to see you try. See these three? I'm stronger than the three of them put together. I'd like to see what you can do.

**Broly: **My form is different to theirs. And it gets stronger for more the battle drags on.

**Chains: **What a coincidence. It's thanks to them I have managed to gain another transformation. So... Broly. Ready to die!? _He frowned viciously at Broly. _...

**Broly: **You will soon face the true extent of my power! WITHOUT ANY CONTROL! _He was slowly charging up his ki. _...

**Chains: **_He jumped back and getting ready to fight Broly. _COME ON BROLY! SHOW ME THAT POWER! THE POWER OF THE TRUE SUPER SAIYAN!

**Gohan: **_He's shocked at how ready Chains is to fight Broly. _He's really going with it!? _He ran to his father and checked to see if he's alright. _FATHER! ARE YOU OKAY!?

**Goku: **Hey Gohan... _His eyes were half closed and he was smiling at him. _I see you brought Broly. Good idea... He might have a better chance than I... He has more strength than me and Vegeta... I hope he manages to win...

**Gohan: **Father... come on. We got to move away from here... Broly's power is massive now. He'll blow us away... _Goku struggled to stand but then he tried to fall as he was in too much pain. Gohan quickly supported Goku's weight. _Don't worry. I got you. _He quickly flew Goku to a safe location. Then he did the same to Vegeta as he's unconscious. _There... That should be enough to keep you both out of harms way... _He quickly stood on the mountain and watched. He's shocked at how strong Chains is. Chains is stronger than ever. _I don't believe it. Chains has gotten stronger than me. I hope Broly knows what he is doing.

**Broly: **...

**Chains: **WELL!? TRANSFORM ALREADY, WILL YOU!? _He was getting impatient towards Broly. _Oh I get it... You're weak, aren't you!? YOU'RE FRICKING WEAK! WEAK PUNY SAIYAN! WITH ALL THOSE MUSCLES TO SHOW!

**Broly: **You will regret those words later!

**Gohan: **COME ON BROLY! YOU CAN DO THIS! BE CAREFUL! CHAINS IS A VERY POWERFUL BEING! HE HAS INJURED GOKU AND VEGETA! THE TWO THAT BEATEN YOU IN BATTLE!

**Broly: **Don't worry. He won't hurt anyone anymore! NOT WHEN I'M AROUND! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! _Broly charged up his power level to get ready to fight. He frowned at Chains as he slowly got into his fighting stance as he got prepared to battle Chains. _...

**Chains: **My, my. So you're ready to fight me too? Here's hoping that you know what's good for me! BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! A GOOD BEATING! YOU PATHETIC SAIYANS KNOW NOTHING OF MY TRUE POWER! I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL BEAT YOU AND I WILL DESTROY ANYONE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!

**And so Gohan and Broly has just about came to the rescue. Will Broly be enough to defeat Chains? Or will Chains be too much for Broly? Or will these two be somewhat equal to each other? And will Goku and Vegeta be alright to help Twister to beat the remaining bad guys? We'll all soon find out in the next episode of Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
